


[podfic] Idylls of the King

by Annapods



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Arthurian mythology - Freeform, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Lee wasn't a Kingsman, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Eggsy Unwin is a respectable bloke with a job at a garage who has been raising his sister ever since his mum and Dean were killed in the SIM card massacre a few years back. When he takes four year old Daisy to a local medieval faire, however, he finds himself embroiled in a new life and a quest to discover something that has long been lost.Written byMarginaliana.





	1. Masterpost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Idylls of the King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631746) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/iotk) \- dropbox

 **Download (through dropbox)** : [mp3 (chapter by chapter)](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/nwjgbauaqntzniv/AAB1EUj7xCw7vOUzp2IA02Eaa?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/roxjmykyov7q2r4/%5BKingsman%5D%20Idylls%20of%20the%20King.m4b?dl=0)

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for the “character voices” square of my 2017 Podfic Bingo card.  
Thanks to Marginaliana for giving blanket permission to podfic!

Fair warning, this podfic is basically an experiment in accents. It’s going to sound strange, and downright ridiculous at times. This is not on purpose: I’m not trying to mock anyone, I just have no idea what I'm doing.

Intro

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

End notes


	2. Chapter 1

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wzyyoo02ls6z42m/iotk1c1.mp3?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 2

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yixrcqwui65xigv/iotk2c2.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 3

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2dxgzmrsip9rcx0/iotk3c3.mp3?dl=0)


	5. Chapter 4

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zrrotafqt2mt36e/iotk4c4.mp3?dl=0)


	6. Chapter 5

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/62mquokwmo7xa5u/iotk5c5.mp3?dl=0)


	7. Chapter 6

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/jcobfzj59ydc5el/iotk6c6.mp3?dl=0)


	8. Chapter 7

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/avt953u4b8nhh0n/iotk07c7.mp3?dl=0)


	9. Chapter 8

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/stc0mp5ci38zi05/iotk08c8.mp3?dl=0)


	10. Chapter 9

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oftf2oo7jbqy2qe/iotk09c9.mp3?dl=0)


	11. Chapter 10

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gzv2xropac9qqol/iotk10c10.mp3?dl=0)


	12. End notes

**Download and streaming:** [dropbox (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xfhmfjotsozlfdl/iotk11endnotes.mp3?dl=0)

Congratulations! You have finished Idylls of the King.  
Now, if you’ve spent that long listening to it, you might have some thoughts about it that you’d like to share? If you don’t, no worries. But if you do, don’t hesitate to drop me a line:

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

And if you have no idea what to say to me but would still like to chat, here are some questions for you:  
1\. Your thoughts about the second Kingsman movie?  
2\. Favorite accents in podfics?  
3\. Any recs?

Thank you for listening, and have a great day!


End file.
